


EMBRACE THE FINLAND

by KarkatLovesBuckets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fortune Telling, Other, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatLovesBuckets/pseuds/KarkatLovesBuckets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cant really say anything without spoling</p>
            </blockquote>





	EMBRACE THE FINLAND

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/gifts).



"Germany! Germany!"

"What is it?" Germany sighed with an air of docile resignation, without turning around.

"I just predicted something! Something amazing!"

"Something good in the future?” Germany’s brow furrowed; he was always skeptical of Italy’s revelations, but he was in a good mood today.

"No! The past!"

"You predicted something… about the past?"

"Yeah! Predicting the past is a long-historied and glorious tradition, passed down in secret mystery rituals by the Illuminati, but I managed to-"

"Just tell me, please."

"Well, I saw that you haven't accepted Finland as your lord and savior!" Suddenly, Italy's eyes went black, pentagrams formed in his eyes and blood seeped out of his eyes

"Wait what?!"

Suddenly demons teleported around Italy

"EMBRACE THE FINLAND!" we all chanted in unison

"NO!"

"EMBRACE THE FINLAND!"

"I AM A FREE NATION!"

-gets a spoon-

"I will do it, Germany."

Then a shotgun teleported into Germany's hands 

"Wtf" They said at the same time

"Well, gun beats spoon," Germany smirked. His smirk looked like he murdered an orphanage of alpacas and drowned them in baby blood.

"OH HELL NAH GURL U WANNA FITE I WILL FOKING DESTROY YEW!" Said Italy while gouging out Germany's eyes.

Then, Finland appeared out of thin air, sitting crosslegged on Italy's head

"Lord Finland!" Italy was surprised at Finland's appearance 

"OH SHIT SON YOU ARE NOT READY FOR FINLAND!" screamed Italy at Germany

HOLY FUCKING SHIT.  
LOOK AT THE FUCKING BEAST THATS FUCKING FINLAND.  
YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HOW FUCKING AMAZING THIS MOTHERFUCKER IS.  
MAN YOU ARE SO JEALOUS

"So I heard you didn't embrace the Finland" Finland said happily, with an innocent smile on his face.

Then Finland tied Germany to a chair

"Hehe! This is what happens when you don't embrace the Finalnd~" chanted Italy

Then Finland pulled out a switchblade and cut off Germany's legs

"How did you cut off my legs with a switchblade!? And OW! Fine, fine! I'll embrace the Finland!"

"No you aren't, I can smell it." Said Finland with a perfectly innocent smile on his adorable little face.

Then Finland cut off Germany's arms, and ate them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITALLYYYYY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Screamed out Germany

"Lolno"

Then Germany died from blood loss

The end? Comment if you want more characters to embrace the Finland  
I wont mind making this a multiple chapter story  
cough  
Anyways kids, I hope you learned your lesson. ALWAYS embrace the Finland.


End file.
